Switching Places
by AllThingsOtaku
Summary: "That's them? Those are the so-called heroes of Townsville? What a joke. Just you wait, we'll come out when you least expect it. And trust me when I say, it won't be pleasant." Narrowing her eyes,she walked away with her two brothers, leaving behind only a pair of brown contact lenses and a ragged ribbon, blowing through the night. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! If you were reading this story, I'm re-writing it, to make it a Powerpuff Girls story instead. Because I don't think it's good. I'm sorry! The context would be the same, just, it would be easier for me to write. And throughout the story, I kept changing their names so I figured, why not just change it to the Powerpuff Girls instead of the anime one. Plus, I plan on writing it out better so yea. I love the anime one though, don't get me wrong. Again, sorry for the inconvenience.**

Okay, so in this story, they look like regular people, all fingers, all toes and stuff. And Brick has the hair he does in the anime, shoulder length. They are all 17 too. I don't own anything, so... Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: **

Bubbles bit back a scream as the smoke cleared. She could practically smell it. The rancid smell of rotting flesh, she started shaking. A hand sprung up from under the earth before the whole carcass came rolling onto the ground with a _pop!_

"Oh my god!" She moaned before covering her eyes with her manicured hands, but another pair of hands, a bit rougher this time, pulled them back so she would be forced to watch the gruesome scene. She shook her head vigorously before squeezing her eyes tighter. "No, no, no, no!" She chanted. Then she glared beside her, "You just had to bring me here. I should've just stayed with Robin at the mall."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic Bubbles, it's _just_ a horror movie." She sighed as she was ignored by her sister, in favour of her shrieking at the screen. "And it's not even that scary. Look, there's a seven-year old kid in here watching it!" And indeed, there was a little boy who was glaring at the two for being too loud.

Suddenly, Bubbles shot up from her seat. Buttercup, realizing what was about to happen, rushed to grab her. Too bad Bubbles was the fastest in their family, leaving Buttercup in a streak of light blue.

By the time she came out of her shock, a security guard walked up to her, ordering her out for being disruptive and interrupting the movie. A movie that she waited 6 months for to come out. She gritted her teeth before walking out to find Bubbles talking to Brick. _Great,_ just what she needed. She clenched and unclenched her fists before walking over to them.

"Sup' _Bubbles,_" Bubbles froze at her before looking fearfully over at her _dearest_ sister. The underlying tone of malice definitely there and she could definitely tell. "Brick, what are you doing here." She asked the eldest, but not before shooting Bubbles the _we'll-talk- about-this-later_ look. Bubbles scooted closer to Brick.

Brick shrugged, "Nothing, I just came to return my books and get some new ones before school starts up again in a few days. Then I heard Bubs yelling my name before tackling me to the ground." Buttercup faintly remembered that the library was right beside the movie theatre. She was pondering this, for reasons unfathomable, while Brick rubbed his shoulder glaring at Bubbles who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, Brick. I'm going to need to borrow Bubbles for a sec. Be right back, maybe, probably not." She said before lunging at a struggling Bubbles and walking away with her to God knows where. Bubbles was trying to get free, all the while, trying to get Brick to free her. Meanwhile, he just looked on uncaringly and shouldered his book bag and heading to the library. He could still hear his blond sister's wails of apologies before he got inside. He probably should have helped her, but she must have done something to Buttercup to get her this mad, so mad that it didn't even show, that much. _Oh well_, _not my problem_. He thought as he cheerfully walked through the sections and rows of books.

...

"Please Buttercup! I didn't mean to! I was just really scared, AHAHAHAHA!" She spluttered out, or at least tried to, as Buttercup continued tickling her. "Seize fire, SEIZE FIRE!" She squealed.

"Nope." Buttercup playfully growled. "Not until you either pee your pants or somehow be able to steal that movie for me and let me watch it." She paused, thinking. "Actually scratch that, you need to come with me to the concert tomorrow night, I need to bring somebody or else they won't let me go in and Mitch ditched me."

Bubbles frantically shook her head, "But, it's probably going to be all scary and stuff, what about Brick? He probably won't let us go!" She protested vehemently.

"...He's coming too, Bubs."

"Then why am I coming?!"

Buttercup grinned, "I never said he agreed either."

And as if Him himself bestowed her with the worst possible luck, Brick walked through the door. Swinging his bag over his shoulder and throwing it onto the floor, he lazily plopped unto the couch beside them. Grunting a greeting, he turned on the television.

"Hey leader boy." Buttercup coaxed, inching closer over to him. "What are you doing tonight?"

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, when Buttercup started acting all chummy towards him; he automatically knew something was up. "Nothing...?" He cautiously began, not noticing Bubbles cutthroat glare and hand gestures signaling him not to talk. Yeah, he was really out of it today.

"...Nothing? Good." Buttercup beamed while Bubbles just groaned and put her hand into her face, muttering words that sounded like "why me" and "idiot".

With his two sisters, it was like sitting on the fence. One wants to go to the mall, the other wants to go to the skate park. His eyes widened, "Oh no, you are not taking me to another one of those _things_." He spat icily. Oh god, he could still remember the last time, all the lights, the screams, sweaty bodies pressed up against him. He shuddered, not his ideal cup of tea. At his words, Bubbles perked up and excitedly made her way over to Brick, to hug him. But, her sister just held her back and grinned maliciously.

"Yes you are, I already had one fucking thing ruined for me and I'm not going to have another let down tonight. So pull up your big girl britches and get ready because we are going." Amazingly, Buttercup announced it eerily calmly, so that really freaked out her siblings. The last time she got mad, she _accidentally_ destroyed the science lab at school, among other things. "It was an accident! An accident!" She would protest vehemently every time the subject would be brought up. Hearing her voice, and having flashbacks to the horrid times, Brick and Bubbles leaped up the stairs, two steps at a time.

"Yep, that's what I thought." Buttercup drawled as she went to grab her stuff from the counter. "Hurry up! We have 10 minutes to get there!"

...

It was so hot and it reeked of teenage sweat and alcoholic drinks. Brick gagged; of course it wasn't the heat that was bothering him. He did have the power to manipulate fire after all, among other things. This was why he didn't let Buttercup drag him out the house, unless she was in a really bad mood. He peered through the crowd of desperation and tried to find Bubbles. He already knew where Buttercup was. He finally saw her near the front, talking to a _boy._ Brick narrowed his eyes; he marched over there and put his arm around his sister. Bubbles glared at him, while the boy she was with just smiled at him.

"Hey dude, isn't this concert great?" He beamed. Bubbles grimaced, feeling sorry for the poor soul, maybe Brick won't be so harsh this time, because she really liked him.

So she cut in, "Yep, it's great. Excuse me Brick, we have to go." Tugging on the shaggy blond-haired teen, she started to walk away.

"But I can't leave; my brother and sister are waiting for me here!" He grabbed his hand away. Looking at their confused faces, he explained. "That's my band up there, but I sprained my hand so I couldn't play guitar, my brother offered to go up for me instead. Because he has a decent voice, and Blossom went to grab some of our things from backstage." He looked sheepish.

Bubbles looked at him intently, nodded her head with a smile. She would do the same for Buttercup if she ever needed something like that. She opened her mouth, completely forgetting that Brick was there.

"Boomer!" He turned around.

"Oh, that must be her now." Boomer waved to the girl that was coming over to them.

He grinned, "Hey Blossom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! If you didn't like what I did to change it, I'm really really really sorry :/ I'm trying to write as fast as I can and sometimes ideas just came to me and yeah. Also, I lost some parts of my story so I had to fill in the blanks. **

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned the Powerpuff Girls, the series would be showing more of their teenage years and they would have real fingers and other body parts, and maybe love triangles too... **

**Also, tremendous thanks to MiyakoWulfie for beta-ing my story:) I love your stories! Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

...

"Please? Please? Please?"

That was all Butch had been hearing for the past hour. He mentally groaned, just because Boomer broke his fragile little hand didn't mean that he had to substitute for him. "Bro, why can't you just sing without the guitar, you know, like normal singers?"

Boomer had insisted, "But it'll ruin the effect!"

Butch snorted, what effect? It was bad enough that he and Blossom dragged him to the concert, but now he had to help him? He was a busy man, he had things to do. Like...er...you know what, scratch that. He just didn't want to go to some lame a** concert that was hosted by his brother and his brother's band.

Just as Butch was about to tell Boomer this and calmly refuse his offer, Blossom came down the stairs. All hope is lost, he thought inwardly. All Boomer has to do is pout his lips and widen his little puppy eyes and Blossom'll do anything he wants. He eyed the door, slowly inching towards it as Blossom turned to Boomer.

"Hey Boomer, your hand okay?"

Oh great, here it comes. Butch started inching faster. "Yeah, but I would feel better if Butch could go on stage and perform in place for me, because that's what dear brothers do."

Blossom hesitated, "I don't know Booms... Butch and I were going to go out and watch a movie. It's been out for a week now and we've been waiting a long time to see it." Butch cheered; leave it to flesh-eating zombies to save the day!

Boomer started to pout his lip, "But Blossom, you know today's my last concert before we quit because of that mission that you signed us up for! The least you could do is have Butch play for me."

Blossom did look guilty, which was a rare sight that Butch would have loved to snap a PICTURE of. Sadly, this was not the time, he mused. She sighed, "When is it again?"

Boomer grinned. Hook, line and sinker. "In three hours."

Damn it, Butch winced. He could already see Blossom's head formulating a plan for their schedule for tonight. Even he could tell that they had enough time to watch the movie and come back to go to Boomer's concert.

She relented, "Alright, but you have to wash the dishes for a week."

"What!" Butch squawked, "You can't just say that! If I'm going up there to perform, then it better be of my own free will."

"Too bad." Blossom and Boomer chimed together.

"...No."

Boomer jutted out his bottom lip and widened his eyes. Oh yeah, Butch was also a sucker for that face, too.

"Okay, fine! But you have to get me that signed skateboard from the shop." Boomer nodded his head like crazy. Blossom looked satisfied as she grabbed Butch and ran out of the house, yelling something along the lines of "we'll be back in time for your concert" and "meet us there".

Boomer shrugged, and then he cracked a smirk. Sure he could have let the Chemical X heal his broken hand, but what was the fun in that. Especially since they'll be transferring to Townsville High instead. Why not have a little fun with his older brother? It was so worth the chores that he was never going to do and the hundred dollars for the skateboard. Just wait until Butch realizes what song he would be singing...

ღღღ

He peered through the crowd; he couldn't see Butch or Blossom anywhere. No redheads or green-eyed brothers anywhere. Maybe they didn't come, no of course they came. He impatiently checked his watch; great, there were ten minutes until the concert began. Looking around again, he almost cheered when Butch and Blossom squeezed through the cluster of people.

"You never told us it would be this crowded, Boomer! And you also never told us that the concert would be in Vilestown, which is right beside Townsville." Blossom bit out, as she tugged the chain of her shorts away from the crowd which it had apparently got hooked onto.

Boomer rolled his eyes, talking to his sister while pulling Butch towards the change room, "Yeah, low profiles and all. But this is a concert very late at night. I don't think those goodie-goodies would be here. And they don't know what we look like so they won't even be able to, you know, hurt us." Blossom sighed.

"Wait, I don't know what song I'm singing, it's only one right? That was the deal."

Boomer grinned maliciously; he leaned over and whispered into his ear. Blossom watched unamused as Butch paled and winced. She pulled the stress ball out of her pink tote and handed it to Butch and waited as he squeezed it until it broke. Then she reached into her tote again and handed Butch a tissue to clean up the mess.

"Come on Butch," Boomer snickered, "it's only one song, remember?"

"Butch; stand down." Blossom warned, sensing that her black-haired brother was extremely close to tackling Boomer into the depths of Him's underground hell, or whatever it was.

Butch grumbled and protested but listened nonetheless, knowing that Blossom could, and probably would, do some freaky mind s*** if he didn't listen.

"...Pass me the mic."

ღღღ

Mar 26"Boomer, I think I left my phone in the back room." Blossom rummaged through the pockets of her cuffed jeans. "Wait here, I have to go grab it."

Boomer nodded as she walked towards the backroom. As he waited for her to come back, he saw a gorgeous golden-haired girl with the prettiest shade of sapphire eyes. He watched, entranced, as she strutted over to a boy with red hair similar to his sister's but a shade darker. He narrowed his eyes; did she already have a boyfriend? Boomer knew he shouldn't get a girlfriend right now, but looking at her, he had to change his mind. Even if this amazing girl had a boyfriend, he still wanted to talk to her. As he was lost in his thoughts, he accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" The voice, sweet as honey, apologized. Boomer looked and saw that it was the girl he was admiring before.

He flashed a charming smile, or at least what he hoped to be a charming smile. "It's fine, it was my fault for not looking where I was going."

She giggled, "Hi, I'm Bubbles."

Even her name was cute! "My name's Boomer." She blushed; that was a good sign, right?

Their conversation was a bit ragged and uncomfortable in the beginning, but gradually it got much more easier to communicate between the two blondes. Boomer soon learned that she lived in Townsville, loved the colour blue (so did he), had a stuffed animal named Octi and had one brother and one sister. There were so many similarities between them and if he didn't know any better Boomer could have sworn that they were twins, or at least siblings.

Suddenly, the same dude that was with Bubbles before when he first saw her came towards them. He glared at Boomer before wrapping his arm around Bubbles. Speaking of which, he looked at the red-eyed mood-killer with a bit of fury. He realized that, judging by his appearance, this was Bubbles' older brother Brick.

Trying to look as unthreatening as possible, he tried to instigate some conversation. "Hey dude, isn't this concert great?" As he inwardly winced at the lame attempt to converse, he snuck a glance at Bubbles, who took the chance and jumped in.

"Yep, it's great. Excuse me Brick, we have to go." Relieved at the opportunity to be interrogated like a police officer would to a criminal, he gladly let Bubbles tug him away. Until he remembered that Blossom was not back and if Butch found out that he left his own concert (the one he begged Butch to sing in), even if he didn't leave and just went far enough for him not to see Boomer, the blue-clad boy would not live to see tomorrow. So, he hastily yanked his arm away and announced, "But I can't leave; my brother and sister are waiting for me here!" According to their confused faces, he decided to elaborate, "That's my band up there, but I sprained my hand so I couldn't play guitar so my brother offered to go up for me instead because he has a decent voice and Blossom went to grab some of our things from backstage."

"Boomer!" He happily turned around, knowing that that was Blossom.

"Oh, that must be her now." Boomer waved to her, trying to get her to come over. Grinning, he acknowledged his sister, "Hey Blossom."

As Blossom walked over, he playfully cuffed her head and looped his arm through hers. She smiled, but didn't make a move to unlink them.

Bubbles took note of this and was slightly hurt that he was somewhat hitting on her but had a significant other. "Boomer, I didn't know you had a girlfriend already."

He was stunned for a moment, before cracking a smile and erupting into giggles while Blossom started outright cackling. He was pretty happy though, that Bubbles liked him back and was jealous when she thought Blossom was his girlfriend. That poorly disguised nonchalance wasn't fooling anybody.

Brick's nose flared. "You think it's funny that you played my baby sister!?" He tried to lunge for Boomer but the hazel-eyed girl stepped in front, staring cold daggers into those red eyes.

All the chuckles and laughter she had before was gone before she started with a icy tone. "Before you jump to any conclusions, I'll have you know that I am not his girlfriend. I am far from it; I'm his step-sister." She spat. "We were laughing because we thought it was funny how she mistook us for a couple, now back off before I do something I regret." She glared at him, all smiles she had before were replaced by a stone cold wall of ice as he glared back. Boomer smiled weakly as he went over and tried to pull Blossom away before she ice breathed Brick away.

He shot Bubbles a look and she went to grab Brick's arm. "Come on Brick, let's go find Buttercup." She urged as she sneakily handed Boomer a ripped piece of paper before smiling at him while leading Brick away. He glanced at the paper, it had a bunch of numbers on it. He was pleased with himself so he didn't notice Blossom grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off to the front of the stage.

...

**These are slow updates, but I never realized how hard it is to juggle school life and updating Fanfiction, I actually was going to put this up about a few days ago, though I don't think a lot of people read this story :3 I'd love it if you give me feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to make things clear:  
Brick, Buttercup and Bubbles are siblings  
Blossom, Butch and Boomer are siblings**

**I'm sorry if that wasn't clear, in the first chapter Brick ran into Bubbles and Buttercup at the theatre and then there is like an hour timeskip which shows them at their house. Since Brick is Bubbles and Buttercup's brother, he lives with them. I hope that clears up your question, newtimesramen (Guest). :)**

**It's also kinda short, sorry. I'll make the next one longer but it would take longer to update :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, insert sad face here. **

**Enjoy!**

Buttercup strolled into the house, car keys in hand when Bubbles suddenly leaped up and jumped her, "Buttercup! You're back! How was your date with Mitch?" she squealed, giddy with delight. Buttercup blushed, covering it up with a scowl. She pushed Bubbles away and sat on the couch, putting her feet up against the table.

It had been a week since the trio of siblings had went to the concert, surprisingly the singer (no matter how rugged and tough and maybe slightly hot and sexy he was) had sung that song by that pop star boy guy who sounded and looked like a girl. That loser. And since Mitch had ditched her at the concert, she pestered him the entire week just for the fun of guilting him and getting him to do what she wanted.

Come to think of it, why wasn't she being disturbed yet? Usually when she came home from a date, she would be x-rayed for signs of boy germs and no, she was not kidding.

She turned to Bubbles, who had sat beside her and was eating grapes. "Where's the Professor and Brick?" Not that she was concerned for them, not at all. She just wanted to know why they were gone... Yeah, that's why.

Her youngest sibling and only sister shrugged uncaringly. "I sent them away, I figured you needed the peace and quiet for yourself until you got back. They're in a better place." Buttercup's eyes widened. "Plus, usually when they are here, I'm never allowed to ask about the details. Now I am, so spill!" Bubbles eyes glittered as she inched closer, the grapes forgotten.

"Bubbles, you do realize that when you say somebody's in a better place, that usually means they're dead?" Buttercup stated, ignoring the last part of Bubbles' explanation and demand.

Bubbles rolled her eyes, "I meant I won tickets to a science exhibition. You know, that one across town in that really fancy place? So I gave them to Dad and Brick so they could go because they actually like science and I don't. I wasn't even supposed to get those tickets! I accidentally signed up for the wrong contest..." Bubbles admitted sheepishly.

Buttercup rolled her eyes smiling, that was so typical of Bubbles.

They sat in amiable silence for a few minutes before Bubbles piped up, "Hey, Buttercup, are you excited to go back to school?"

Buttercup sat up and wriggled around to find a more comfortable position. She thought about it, on one hand, she could see Mitch (they were sorta dating, right?), and all of her other friends. Then again, that would mean more school work and boring lectures by teachers.

Pondering this through, she decided to meet to up with her friends soon. Bubbles ,unbeknownst to her, had kept on chattering, "-to be cheering again, plus I can meet up with Robin! Of course, we had met her during the break, but I miss her, you know? Oh, yeah! I have to buy some more coloured pencils, I ran out and we have a huge project to start for Art which means I have to go buy paints too. I need to talk to Ashley about cheerleading uniforms since we're getting new ones. It's pretty stressing to be cheer captain, but I guess you would understand, seeing as how you're the co-captain of the soccer team. OH MY GOD!"

Alarmed, Buttercup came out of her little world and stared at Bubbles.

"No way! We're getting new students! Look, Stacy texted me!" Bubbles gushed as she thrust the phone into Buttercup's unamused face.

She sighed and pushed the hyperactive blond away. "I know. I found out a few days ago, rumor has it that they're transfer students from Citysville."

Bubbles shrugged, "I just hope they're nice."

"I'm just happy school doesn't start back up until a few days," Buttercup sighed happily as she stole some grapes from Bubbles. "Now pass me the remote."

ღღღ

The green clad girl stared at the piece of paper in front of her. Why is it that the first day back from winter break their class (her class!) got the privilege to be the first to take a pop quiz? What kind of teacher even gives quizzes or any sort of work today? Apparently, Mr. Connor did. She was so concentrated on getting the answer to the algebra equation that she didn't hear anybody come in. Just as she was about to write down the answers, Mr. Connors' voice interrupted her.

"Class, please lower your pencils, we have two new students in our midst." The boring math teacher gestured over to two kids, one of which was leaning against the door.

The first one was a scraggly-looking blond with shaggy locks. He had deep ocean blue eyes and he was wearing a dark pull-over hoodie with a pair of light jeans. This boy, Buttercup concluded, looked nice and probably couldn't harm a fly.

The second was a girl who seemed to radiate an aura of smugness and know-it-all leadership. She had long auburn-orange-ish hair that was all pinned up in a high ponytail that was held together with a ragged ribbon. (A/N: Think Berserk's hair thing but puffier, for lack of a better word.) She had on a nice light pink blouse and jean shorts that had small little chains on the pocket and belt.

Buttercup peered closely at her face, her eyes were hazel, but they seemed off. Like they weren't quite right.

"I'd like you to meet Boomer and Blossom Jones." The girl- Blossom, as she was called, scoffed boredly as she walked to the back of the room before plopping down in the farthest desk from anyone. Boomer smiled while a collective sigh went through the room omitted by all the girls, except for her and Blossom.

"We're pleased to meet you; I hope you will treat me and my sister nicely." With that, he walked to the back of the room, sitting beside Blossom.

Buttercup turned back around and tried to concentrate on that quiz, but it felt like she was being stared down. She looked behind her and saw Blossom staring at her. She snapped forward when the teacher called the two new kids to come up so she could teach them the curriculum.

Buttercup sighed frustrated; she'll think about this later, but that'll have to wait until after class, "Psst, Mitch! Tell me the answer to #8?"

ღღღ

Bubbles sighed happily, there was nothing better than a palette full of paint and a canvas of opportunities. She quickly dabbed some of the light blue into the teal and then painted a big stroke on the canvas. It needed some red, she thought to herself. She smiled and got up to grab some tubes of red until she accidentally bumped into somebody, causing them to spill the paint they were holding.

"Watch where you're going, Blondie." A gruff voice spoke. She looked up to see a dark-haired boy with an angered expression, he had green eyes and a t-shirt on.

She peered closely at his face before she brightened. "I know you! You're the boy who sung at the concert!" The boy flinched and made a move to shut her mouth. "I loved it when you sung Baby by Jus-"

He glared at her, "Yeah, I know. Stupid brothers..." He mumbled. Then, in a louder voice, he said "Look, could you get outta the way? You spilt paint on me and now I have to go wash it off."

Shooting her a dark look, he made his way towards the sink. Right before he turned on the tap, a towel was thrust into his face. He looked up to see that blond girl and gave her a questioning look.

She smiled sheepishly, "I feel bad that I ruined your shirt, so let me help you wash it off." Seeing his awestruck face, she continued, "I'm Bubbles."

He nodded, "Butch."

**I haven't updated in a while! I'm sorry, I was halfway through the chapter and then my dad started using the laptop and yah. I'm not making any excuses though, thank you for being so patient. Special THANKS to MiyakoWulfie :) for being my beta **


End file.
